Hard To Get Love
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Hilbert gets tangled up in vines and Cheren helps but what happens later on in the day?


Throughout the room a pencil was heard on paper, first fast then slow as the male made a picture. He adjusted his glasses on his nose, dark blue eyes watching his pencil dance across the paper. A very small smile was on his lips, eyes shinned with amusment and determination. The wings feathers seemed soft as he gentle rubbed the pencil on it. Just then someone yelled.

"Fuck!"

He dropped his pencil, hands on his face as he rubbed with a sigh.

"Not again," he muttered. His Liepard who was laying on the bed lifted his head up, purring lightly. Slowly the male lifted his head up to look outside, finding nothing but the sun slowly dipping into the sea, the sky turning orange and a light pink. He turned around, his legs on either side of the chairs backing, chin resting on the top.

"So, shall we check him out?" he asked his Liepard. His Pokemon simply just lifted his nose in the air, turning around so his back was facing his Trainer.

"Fine I, Cheren, shall go. Geez is he really that annoying to you?" he asked his Pokemon. Liepard nodded his head before laying down, purring. Cheren stood up and walked quietly down the dark hall, hearing his parents sleeping in their room. Once he finally reach the door Cheren opened it and walked towards the forest, hands in pockets. Finaly reaching his friend who was hanging upside down in the tree with vines all around his body Cheren couldn't help but chuckle.

"Cheren, get me down!"

"Hilbert, did you really have to do _this_?" he asked, watching the brown eyed friend slowly spin in circles. He glared at Cheren which only in return got another chuckle. The older one lifted a brow.

"Do you want help?"

"Now what the fuck do you think? All my Pokemon are at home!" Hilbert yelled. Cheren nodded his head before smirking. Slowly he moved close to the younger ones ear, his hot breath hitting against it.

"I'm not gonna do it until you say please and stop cussing," he whispered. Hilbert blushed but only groaned.

"Please, Cheren? I'll be nice until Friday!" he begged. Cheren started untangling his dear friend, slowly just to feel their skin touch each others. Hilbert felt his friends hand rub against his stomach and chest, blushing a bit but only turned his head to the side, watching a Patrat. He had a small smile when he finally reached the last one, the feet. Hilbert stared at his friend, confused on why he stopped and why he was staring back. Slowly Cheren moved closer, their faces inches apart. Hilbert blushed deeply, laughing nervously but soon stopped when their lips met. His eyes were wide but soon closed, retuning the small kiss. Quickly Cheren pulled the last vine, Hilbert falling to the ground and banging his arm first.

"Damn it, Cheren!"

He chuckled before pulling Hilbert up, watching as the younger one held his arm. Cheren frowned.

"Come on," he whispered, holding on Hilbert's good arm, both of them walked back to their small home town. Queitly they walked into Cheren's home and up to his room, Liepard sleeping. He returned his Pokemon back to his Poke ball before Hilbert sat on the bed, watching as the older one looked at it.

"You just bruised it," Cheren muttered, running his hand up his friends arm. Hilbert shuttered but quickly blushed when Cheren looked up at him, confused.

"S-sorry I-"

"Hilbert, come on do you or not?" Cheren cut in, standing up. His friends eyes widen.

"Um... what do you mean?"

Cheren sat back down on his chair, turning it around to look at the Swanna he was drawing. He frowned before picking his pencil up and fixing its beak.

"Do you love me or not is all I'm asking," he whispered. Hilbert froze. He did have feelings for his dear friend but how was he gonna explain it? In good emotion too? The only sound in the room was the pencil and their breathing. Hilbert sighed before unzippin his blue jacket, folding it and putting it on the bed. He slowly stood up and walked towards Cheren, turning the chair around so they faced each other.

"So your asking?" Hilbert whispered, moving onto his friends lap. He moved his hands to either side of the older ones shoulder, moving closer to his face. Cheren blushed deeply and moved his hand infront of Hilbert's face.

"H-Hilbert, someone is gonna see and-"

"Just be quiet! I'm trying to bring all my courage into this and your talking! This is a one time deal for you," Hilbert muttered, gentle moving his friends hand away. Holding each others hands, Hilbert moved close to feel Cheren's soft lips against his. He returned the kiss, slowly and carefully moving his hands to the brown eyed males chest. Finally moving away both of them stared at each other, half dazed and half shocked. Cheren swallowed.

"Well, that was quite interesting," he whispered. Hilbert blushed deeply before looking down, watching his new lover breathing.

"I tried my best, you know that-"

"Hilbert, get off my lap before someone sees," Cheren hissed.

"Why you-"

"Nope, you have to be nice to me for a whole week so get off my lap and come back tomorrow sharp and early when my parents are gone, I have some things for you to do," Cheren grinned. Hilbert groaned before standing up and walking to the door, grabbing the handle.

"This relationship is gonna be fun...lets cheer," he muttered walking out of the house. Cheren chuckled as Hilbert walked to his house. Finally finishing his picture he put pijamas on and layed on his bed, Liepard coming out of his Poke ball and laying next to his master, purring happily.

"Pard?"

"Yep he said that magic word," Cheren laughed, Both shared a smile before finally falling asleep, waiting for the night to be over and day to come.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this funny little short story and many others will come in the near future! Review if you want to!**


End file.
